ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Faking It (episode)
Faking It is the fourth episode in NCIS Season 4 and also the seventy-fourth episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A routine traffic stop goes wrong when the body of a Petty Officer is discovered in his car with "NCIS" written in blood on the seat beside him. The team believe that a Russian spy is responsible but the case hits a snag when a Homeland Security agent claims that the spy is working for the government. However, the team soon discover that an arms dealer connected to a former NIS/NCIS Special Agent may actually be the true killer.... Prologue On a busy road, a white van is busy beeping angrily at the blue car holding it back. As the white van passes by, the driver of the blue car grabs his mobile and starts talking to the person at the other end in a foreign language. As the car speeds down the road, a police car follows, sirens wailing. Inside the blue car, the driver mutters something to the person at the end of the other line before hanging up. He then pulls over with the police car right behind him. Two police officers emerge with Lou Giotti asking the driver for his driver's licence and registration. The driver apologizes and states that his wife is pregnant before revealing that she's always calling him when he's driving. Giotti asks for a registration but as the driver leans over, Giotti spots a pistol underneath which prompts both officers to draw their guns and with Giotti ordering that the drive place his hands on the dashboard. The driver protests about his wife but Giotti simply wants the driver to place his hands on the dashboard. The driver reluctantly does so. His weapon still trained on the driver, Giotti orders the driver to go nice and slow and to place his hands through the window, open the door from the outside and then step out of the car. The driver does this and as this happens, Giotti calls on his partner, Charlie who tells him that he's got it. As the driver gets out, Giotti orders the driver to stand against the car and place his hands behind his back before Giotti cuffs him. As this happens, Giotti grabs the pistol and examines it, seeing three rounds inside before commenting that the driver just fired the gun. Suddenly, there's a screech as another car crashes into the police car with the horn echoing. Giotti heads over to check on the other driver, wondering if the other driver is okay. As Giotti opens the door, the other driver slumps to one side, revealing that he's dead and also bleeding heavily from a wound on his lower body. A bag then tops over and coins tumble out. Giotti then looks in and sees "NCIS" written on the empty passenger seat in blood. Giotti glances at the pistol he's holding and looks back at the driver. It then cuts to the first driver who looks expressionless. Act One Act Two Act Three In the bullpen, Gibbs states that they're taking Puchenko's threat to kill Mike seriously before showing a photograph of Arkady Kobach and stating Kobach is the man they need to worry about. He then calls on McGee who gives a background behind Arkady Mikhailvoich Kobach and that Kobach is in his late 80s. Kobach also served with Puncheno in the Spetsneaz- the Soviet Special Forces with both soldiers spending time together in Afhganistan and Chechnya. McGee then reveals that in 1990, Kobach executed three clerks in the payroll office because they could not pay his men before Kobach shot the colonel that came to arrest him. As this happens, Gibbs hits the clicker and various photographs of Kobach pop up on the monitor. McGee then finishes by announcing that Kobach has been dealing arms ever since and as McGee hands out booklets containing information on Kobach, Gibbs announces that he wants a twenty-four protection before telling DiNozzo that he's team leader. DiNozzo tells Mike that he's in safe hands but Mike who's sitting at Gibbs's desk disagrees, stating that he's seen DiNozzo's hands and that they don't impress him before telling Gibbs (Gunny) that he doesn't need babysitting and that he can look after himself. "After spending four months in that craphole you call a home in Baja, I find that highly debatable", Gibbs replies. Act Four Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Guest Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 4 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Shane Brennan Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Thomas J. Wright Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michael Franks